


My Butterfly

by Oneredshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneredshoe/pseuds/Oneredshoe
Summary: Another ball, a ten year celebration of freedom, and the time seems to be finally right for Severus Snape to claim a witch he hasn't approached before. A loose plot that covers the fact that this is a small story devoted to fluff and smut.





	My Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:-**  
>  _I neither earn nor own anything from this story except my plot. Harry Potter and his world are the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates._
> 
> ~~~***~~~
> 
> **A/N:-**  
>  _Here is a little offering as a SS/HG fix until I manage to get the next chapter of ‘Master of Hogwarts’ finished. I’m a bit stuck on it, but I’m slowly getting there. I wrote this as a oneshot, but I can see that there is room for more, so let’s see what happens I won’t close it off yet because I might write more. There may be one or two more chapter in it yet. :-) Thank you to LadyWinterlight for her beta work (well, except for the bits that I tinkered with after I got it back, if there’s any mistakes in there, they’ll be mine)._

* * *

As he stood with his back against the bar in the most shadowed corner, Severus Snape heard the voices of two witches at a table off to his left, as they sat in an equally secluded spot. They appeared to be having a deep discussion on the relative prowess of several wizards, and the one doing all the talking seemed less than pleased with all whom they were discussing.

They were currently attending the grand ball for the tenth anniversary of the demise of the self-proclaimed madman, Lord Voldemort. Snape actually liked celebrating this date, and he was in an uncommonly good humour as he stood surveying the room, Firewhisky in his right hand. His left elbow was casually leaning on the top of the bar and his legs were crossed at the ankles as he watched the proceedings.

After ten years of good living and not having to fear for his life daily, he had filled out pleasantly. His hair was still as black as ever, and was now shiny and healthy, and whilst he was not as fit as he once had been, he still possessed the grace and elegance he’d always had.

He continued to listen to the conversation of the witches as he perused the room. This year’s ‘do’ was a masquerade ball, but it was not difficult to tell who was who. Flashes of red hair gave one branch of wizarding Britain away easily without too much thought, just as much as white blonde hair did. However, white blondes were becoming a rare species these days, and Severus took a moment to be slightly disappointed about that, before he reflected that it mightn’t be such a bad thing. Most of them had been evil gits.

His eyes scanned the room until they landed on his godson dancing with his wife, Astoria, and he smiled softly at how he had at least managed to save Draco from the sickness that had enveloped the remainder of his family. Then his eyebrow rose smooth as one of the witches behind him sighed and asked her friend something that sparked his interest.

“Why can’t I find a wizard who’s interested in more than just… servicing me?”

“Hermione!” Ginny Potter gasped shocked.

Hermione tsked. “Don’t be so shocked. Would it kill them to actually understand what a woman needs,” she continued in obvious irritation.

“I am not shocked,” Ginny declared, sounding very flustered, which of course indicated that she very shocked. “But, seriously, what was wrong with Dean?”

“I had to go to go home and finish off myself… again after last time, it was so not worth it.”

“Mmm, I’d forgotten that he could be a bit quick.”

“A bit quick? He’s worse than Ron, and I thought that there’d be no one with a shorter fuse than him.”

“Ew! Too much information, Hermione. I really did _not_ need to know that,” Ginny cried.

There was a pause before Hermione sighed. “Why can’t I meet someone who knows how to pleasure me, who wants to play for longer than simply sticking his cock in me and rutting until he comes?” She huffed. “You know, I’m convinced that most men think that’s what sex is.” She exhaled once more. “I want someone commanding and in control enough to give me pleasure before he…” she exhaled irritatedly, and Snape saw her make the appropriate hand movements out of the corner of his eye.

Her companion laughed. “Geez, that brand of wizard is hard to find; you’d probably need someone older for that. Guys our age are too hormone driven.” It was apparent that the redhead had just leant forward to whisper this, and she followed it up by dashing her friend’s hopes completely. “I don’t like your chances of finding your mister perfect when you set the bar so high.” Then she turned a little catty. “Besides, you really need to drop a few pounds before anyone like that will look at you seriously.”

“Well, that’s not happening, I refuse to change how I’m comfortable so that some air-headed male might want to fuck me,” Hermione declared, but then she paused, thinking, “However, you might be right about the age thing… How do you and Harry manage?”

Snape had realised some time ago exactly who he was listening to, and he was intrigued. _Ah, so the lovely Miss Granger is unsatisfied_ , he thought to himself and he pursed his lips slightly. _She would not leave my bed unsatisfied, no indeed. I would make certain she wanted a repeat performance. And how dare that bitch tell her she’s too fat, she’s a curvaceous goddess_.

But then the pair of witches were speaking again, and he realised by the flustered stilted way the redhead was speaking that the subject matter was very flustering for her. “Just fine, thank you… oh, I have to guide him on occasion, but…”

_Typical_ , Severus reflected. _She’s willing to hear all about Hermione’s problems and be shocked, but isn’t willing to tell her secrets. But she’s a Weasley, once a Weasley always a Weasley. I doubt she’d know if she was satisfied or not_ , and he snorted into his drink. _Wait… Hermione? Where did that come from? Since when have you called her by her name? Exactly what are you thinking, Snape?_ he asked himself.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye from the other direction, Severus watched covertly as the pair were approached by Harry Potter, dressed as superman. Severus had chosen the costume of Count Dracula tonight, and yes he realised that many people would believe it suited him perfectly. Then he listened to Granger’s protestations that she was fine and that her friends should go and dance, before he watched Harry Potter, in his ridiculous--but predictable--costume, lead his wife, a redheaded wonder woman, onto the dance floor.

_There is a serious oedipus complex going on there_ , Snape thought as his eyes followed the couple. He waited for them to be occupied before he finally turned so he was facing the bar, and his eyes shifted to the witch sitting in the corner watching the dancing couples. She had the look of someone who longs to be involved, and Severus knew that feeling well.

She looked exquisite, if he did not miss his guess her costume was based on a member of the Nymphaldae family, very apt; she looked lovely. Members of this family of butterflies were adorned in colourful russets and oranges, and it suited her very well. Her black mask was very ornate and extended above her eyes to form slender antennae, while her wild mane of soft brown curls fell around her face. It was all most tasteful, and in stark contrast to her friends, and he found her worthy of more than what she seemed to be experiencing.

He had long watched this witch, but every time he had seen her post-war, and that hadn’t been more than twice a year, she had been on the arm of one simpering fool or another. It had been enough to stop him approaching her, even if he’d always thought that she’d never looked happy with her chosen smiling idiot.

Now he knew why, and seeing her alone for once, he decided it was time to approach her.

“Miss Granger,” Severus stated politely and watched her full mouth form an o of surprise.

“Oh! Hello, Professor,” she responded softly. “These costumes are fooling no one really, are they?”

“Indeed,” and he graced her with a rare smile. “Would you care to dance?” he asked, holding out his right hand to her chivalrously while holding his left hand behind himself as he bowed to her.

Her eyes danced as she took in his polite gesture. “I would love to,” she replied. She had been trying to gain this wizard’s attention for some time, but of course she had not said anything to her friends about him. It had only been as this event approached that she’d found her tolerance for their ideas of who she should date, and she’d refused to come with Dean tonight.

Hermione looked up at Severus; she found him incredibly sexy, and as he walked her to the dance floor she found that she only had eyes for him. She glanced at him from under her eyelashes as they stopped and his hand circled her waist while his other hand took their already joined hands to the appropriate position.

Then she was sweeping around the dance floor; he led her expertly and she found herself further charmed by his manners. Her mind suddenly remembered her last partner struggling to guide her--it had been more of a wrestling match than a dance--and she looked up and smiled as she was caught in Severus’ dark eyes.

He held her there, their gazes locked as they danced, and he could plainly see her need written all over her face. “Are you enjoying yourself tonight, Hermione?”

A smile slipped on to her face, and he wondered if it was because he had just used her name.

“I am at the moment,” she replied.

“May I say you that you look lovely tonight, and that your choice of costume seems very appropriate for you?”

“Oh?”

“Your costume is patterned on the painted lady butterfly, is it not?”

“Yes,” and her lip slipped between her teeth.

“I am quite the lepidopterist, and I know that the painted lady is a member of the family Nymphaldae,” and he enunciated the word nymph very pointedly in his dark velvet voice. “Could you be trying to send a subconscious signal that you wish to be collected?” He watched her blush a deep shade of scarlet and his hand slipped to her hip where his thumb started ghosting circles over the smooth silk of her dress. His eyebrow rose as he leant forward so his lips were closer to her ear. “Would you lead me on a merry chase if I tried to catch you?”

Now, Severus knew that there would be one of two outcomes to his slightly cheeky question. Either he would pique her interest, or she would slap him for being forward and their time together would end. He watched her trying to think of what to say to him, and as this was happening the music changed to a slow dance and he drew her closer to him, relaxing a little when she allowed it. She actually became quite pliable in his arms, and he made his voice as silky as possible and it rumbled in its lowest tones, “Well… Hmm?”

She all but melted. “No, I believe I might very much enjoy being caught by you,” she sighed, moving her arms so they were entwined around his neck. “But butterflies are delicate creatures,” she told him softly.

“Yes, and I am well versed in the care of gentle creatures.”

She gazed up at him so earnestly, and her voice was a mere whisper when she then asked, “You know what I want?”

He realised that they were not speaking of butterflies any longer, and he nodded slightly. “I believe so.”

Her eyes locked with his dark orbs. “Do you really?”

“It’s not rocket science, Hermione,” he replied.

“It might as well be, none of the men I’ve ever been with have managed to fathom it.”

His head dipped closer to her ear again. “Then you have been with the wrong men, my dear. No witch has ever left my bed without being thoroughly satisfied,” and this time he didn’t pull back, but he started planting kisses around her ear. Their masks inhibited his ability to show her exactly what he was capable of, but he had been sensing her breathing increasing for the entirety of their conversation and now she was almost panting as he kissed and licked at her neck. “You taste exquisite.”

Hermione plastered herself closer to him, biting back moan after moan that wanted to rise from her throat. So far he’d turned her on more than anyone had ever managed to, and he was only kissing her neck.

“Would you care for a small demonstration of what I mean,” his velvet voice rumbled against her ear. “I can make you _cum_ right here, you know. Would you like me to?”

The heated whispering of such things made her brain a gooey puddle, but finally it allowed her mouth to speak, though it was more of a groan than words. “Ohhh… Severus,” she whispered. “Do it!”

Severus murmured several spells that hid what they were doing and his mouth descended to hers as he backed her off the dance floor and into an alcove. Once there, one hand traversed the soft material of her costume and slid up her ample thigh towards his goal while his other hand threaded through her hair.

Slipping his index finger under her underwear, he easily pulled the garment to the side and  ran his finger back and forth through her cleft. He instantly felt her legs starting to shake under her. “So wet, my beautiful girl. You’ve been waiting for this for a long time, haven’t you?” he crooned, breaking his mouth away from hers.

Her only answer was a deep groan. Hermione had never felt this free, had never dreamt that this wizard could make her forget that somewhere within the room all her friends were enjoying themselves oblivious to the fact that she was in a dark corner wantonly encouraging her ex professor to explore her pussy. She groaned again; this was what she wanted, someone who took charge, who knew without having to be told what she needed.

Her mouth opened further under his as his arrived on hers again, and her tongue tangled with his passionately. His flexing finger gently trailed up and down her slippery sex, circling her clit and teasing her entrance as they kissed, it was simply perfect.

For his part, Severus revelled in the petal-soft flesh of her delicate folds as his finger slid back and forth through them so easily. She groaned as soon as their kiss ended and slung a leg up around his hip, thereby widening her stance slightly as she stood against the wall, her forehead against his shoulder and her breathing laboured as he pleasured her.

“Come for me, love,” he murmured, and moved his arm so it was holding her up.

Hermione groaned as her tightly strung body finally released completely, and her sob of joy at the pleasure of it was drowned out when his mouth searched for and found hers once more. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Lights dotted behind her eyes, every muscle and sinew was flooded with relief, her legs turned to jelly, and she was certain that she’d left a puddle on the floor, but she was in heaven. Tearing her mouth from his she collapsed, boneless against his shoulder, panting.

He gave her a moment to recover and then lifted her chin. His lips met hers firm and confident, and he told her, “None of those fools have ever made you feel as I have just made you feel, and this is only the beginning.”

The only response he received was a sated sigh, and the Potions Master chuckled, watching her eyes coming up to his. He smirked and brought his sticky fingers to his lips so she could watch him licking them. He saw her eyes growing big, mesmerized, and he knew he had Hermione Granger’s measure. People were always letting her down, not coming up to her standards and he knew he had just exceeded her expectations, something that he also realised that he wanted to keep doing. Looking down at her plastered against him, something within him shifted, and he stated, almost solemnly. “Will you come to my bed, Hermione?”

“Yes,” she sighed.

Severus gave her a shrewd look. “Once there you may never wish to leave.”

“That is a distinct possibility,” she sighed, and placed her head back on his chest, surrendering completely into his arms. “But I’ll take my chances.”

The ball was starting to wind down as he pulled her into the half light of the room again, and Severus made certain that they both looked respectable as he offered her his arm. “Shall we leave now?”

“I’m all yours,” she smiled, not daring to look away from him for fear of breaking the spell.

~~~***~~~

Hermione was uncertain what she expected, but as they arrived at Severus’ house it was nothing like she thought it would be. There was a warm decadence about it that made her feel at home as she looked around the tastefully decorated, Victorian inspired, sitting room.

“Would you care for a drink?” he asked.

Hermione used her wand to unstick her mask and place it with her coat. “That would be nice, thank you,” she replied, turning back and seeing that he had performed the same deed with his mask, as well as his cloak and jacket. She smiled and closed the distance between them.

He welcomed her back into his arms.

“The regal look suits you so much,” she told him, running her hands up the decadent silk of his waist-coat.

Severus snorted. “There’s more than a few people out there who would like to believe that this particular look is more than a costume.”

Her smile increased. “So, screw them,” she said, winding her arms around his neck again. “I’ve always thought you were very sexy.”

“Indeed,” he smirked, and his face took on a possessive attitude at her words. “Then would you object if I said that I believe you are wearing far too much, I wish to see all of you.” He watched her smile turn naughty as her dress slithered off her in response to his request. “Come,” and he opened a bottle of champagne and collected two glasses. He was pleased to see that she was comfortable to be almost naked in front of him and he guided her with his hand in the middle of her back to the bedroom, as his eyes busily drank in the sight in front of him while they walked. She looked incredibly sexy, naked except for her underwear, lace top stockings and black stilettos, and his cock hardened further against his trousers as he watched her walking.

Soft candles flickered into life as they entered the bedroom, and a fire sprang into being in the grate. It instantly started to warm the room as Hermione looked around. The bed was clad in the darkest green drapes she’d ever seen, and she smiled at him, making certain he was watching as she reached around to remove her bra and slip her lacy--and all but ruined--underwear off. Then climbing onto the black bed cover she watched him with fire smouldering in her eyes as she purposefully kicked her shoes off leaving her stockings on as she relaxed back against the pillows and posed for him, stretching like a cat.

Severus’ lips twitched at the lovely sight before him, and he quickly shed his waist coat and shirt and then removed his belt, shoes and socks. Undoing the top of his trousers, he allowed them to hang on his hips supported by his erection; he climbed onto the bed and settled between her legs as she opened them to accommodate him.

His eyes greedily took in the sight before him, from her hair fanned out on the pillow to her intimate delights being displayed so prettily. “You are quite a sight spread out like this, Hermione,” he crooned, leaning forward, his lips to drawing one nipple into his mouth as he spoke before licking up to her ear.

“I know what you want,” he murmured to her between the attentions of his tongue on her neck. “Your flesh is crying out to be satiated, and until tonight it never has been,” and with this sentence his hand slipped over her stomach. “I will make you forget all others,” and to punctuate this he easily glided his two middle fingers into her slick channel and starting to slowly work them in and out. He watched her eyes close and pleasure take over her features as her fingers gripped at the quilt beneath her, and her breathing hitched every time his fingers passed over the spot inside her that made her see stars.

Hermione was lost in the moment as pleasure started to hum through her system once more. He was ignoring his own pleasure to adore her, and she tried to make her mouth work to encourage him, but all that came out was an inarticulate noise.

He snickered hearing her attempt at speaking, he knew she was close to coming completely undone again. “Shhh, love. Don’t speak, just feel. Let go and allow me to guide you.”

His fingers kept up their slow, relentless pace moving in and out, and he lay down so he was resting on his stomach between her legs. “Beautiful,” he whispered, and kissed from the top of her stocking clad leg and up the inside of her thigh.

The aroma of her arousal was driving him wild, and all he wanted to do was sink into her heat, but he had a job to do. He had to prove to her why she should never look at another wizard again. He wanted her to see all other wizards as inferior, and if that meant showing her how fabulous he could make her feel before he saw to his own needs, then so be it.

He heard her groan above him as he blew cool air on her lovely pussy, then moved to the other thigh. Once he had kissed back up to the same spot again and had her writhing under him, he chuckled darkly. “Patience, my lovely butterfly,” and he blew on her once more to punctuate his words.

She groaned and her internal muscles tightened around his fingers. “Severus, please,” she sighed. “Please touch me.”

He smirked. “Am I not touching you how you wish to be touched, my dear?” he questioned, immediately curling his fingers up inside her.

She groaned. “Ohh!” she said, and arched up off the bed. “Yes,” and it was more of a hiss through her teeth. “That’s it.”

Then his mouth covered her clit and sucked it in; she completely forgot how to think, and she knew he’d been right, she never wanted to leave his bed again. Then a thought struck her, he was only just playing with her, he hadn’t even used his cock yet. Then the combination of her thoughts with his fingers and mouth made her keen as the tension inside her broke for a second time that evening. Her world descended into broken shards of pleasure that spiked through her in exquisite ecstasy, and she realised that she’d screamed his name as she came. Then, before she’d recovered, his hardness invaded her and she was suddenly soaring on the edge of the same precipice again.

Severus had not been able to resist her body a moment longer, as he’d been pleasuring her his hips had been rutting with the bed, unable to stop himself from trying to get at least some friction for his aching member. Then, as she’d shrieked his name to the ceiling when she’d come undone again, all reason had fled he had to be inside her. He had to have her.

However, now he was inside her he held himself still as her slick flesh gripped and rippled around him. After a moment, her hands pulled his head up so she could reach him with her mouth, and she moved her hips encouraging him to move as her mouth closed over his.

“Move,” she said between kisses.

He snorted. “I’m not going to last long, it has been entirely too long since I’ve allowed myself this sort of release.”

“I don’t care, Severus. We have all night.”

“That we do,” and he started flexing his hips strongly.

Being so close, Hermione’s body shuddered and her muscles flexed around him again as an inarticulate noise left her throat.

Shifting his hands to grasp hers, he linked their fingers and rose up over her, changing the angle of penetration. His hair fanned forward creating a curtain around Hermione and she lost herself in his presence. She clung to his hands as pleasure washed over her again, and she felt him push into her and still before groaning an almost painful sound as he came within her.

He crashed down beside her and rolled her so that she was in his arms. “I told you…” he panted. “It was always going to be too short,” and he wondered if he’s succeeded in his mission to make her his.

Hermione smiled. “But it _was_ magnificent, Severus. Let’s get some sleep before round two.”

Severus smiled a lovely smile at her. “As you wish, my dear,” and he covered them and doused the candles. He was just starting to allow himself to relax into sleep when her murmured voice reached his ears.

“You were right,” she whispered, “and I never want to.”

“Want to what?” he questioned, genuinely puzzled.

“Leave,” she whispered.

“Then you’d best stay,” he replied, and kissed her temple as he flexed his arms around her. No one saw him grinning like a loon into the darkness as he held _his_ witch and listened to her breathing evening out into sleep.

He realised, before sleep took him, that he never wanted to leave either.


End file.
